<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Exactly Hatred by Garpie64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800907">Not Exactly Hatred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64'>Garpie64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottoming from the Top, Earth-3, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M, Rimming, Sassy Jason Todd, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a fact that Owls despised the Ultras and the Ultras despised the Owls. The feud had been on going since the Owlman and the Ultraman met. Only the need to present the Syndicate as a united front to the world. While none of the Syndicate really got along with each other, but the feud between the two male founding members was legendary. They fought over nearly everything. Their mutual hatred had spilled down to their families. There was always a fight when the two clans were near each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Exactly Hatred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnky/gifts">dnky</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry for how long it took to come out, but happy birthday, dn-ky! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>It was just a fact that Owls despised the Ultras and the Ultras despised the Owls. The feud had been ongoing since the Owlman and the Ultraman met. Only the need to present the Syndicate as a united front to the world. While none of the Syndicate really got along with each other, but the feud between the two male founding members was legendary. They fought over nearly everything. Their mutual hatred had spilled down to their families. There was always a fight when the two clans were near each other.</p>
<p>Jason had never gotten it. Even when he was Talon, he thought it was absolutely stupid and just grown men throwing a tantrum and still did. He could forgive Damian since he was still just a young teen and Tim was just cold to everyone who wasn’t family, but Bruce and Dick got the brunt of his displeasure. Diana was his only saving grace who swept him up when Bruce got too broody and hard to handle and he always had the girls from the Team to hang out with when Dick and his brothers grew too irritating or overbearing. Yet somehow he became the one to break any Owl and Ultra fight up and even dragged Bruce off a time or two when things got heated between him and Ultraman. He was growing pretty tired of all of it especially since one of those idiots was his boyfriend of six years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite all his inhuman strength and power, one look from Jason had Kon on his knees ready to beg. Jason could and has kicked his ass and he would never not find it incredibly hot. He was so glad he accidentally popped a boner while sparring one day with Jason since he could thank it for his amazing boyfriend. It only sucked that they had to keep their relationship secret over the years. He would honestly be content to be with Jason for the rest of his life. If only he could make it that way without freaking out both their families. Jason had made a joke about being Romeo and Juliet, but scoffed at them killing themselves with a: “Look, Kon, you’re a good fuck, an amazing pillow, and I would so love to have you stay in my bed the rest of my life, but I am not going to do a tragic suicide because of that got it?” Kon had laughed at him and then kissed him stupid.</p>
<p>Like the absolute god he was, he would worship the man especially when he found his boyfriend sprawled out on his bed wearing only one of his stolen shirts and a sliver of boy shorts. He froze in his step, his mouth practically falling open as he drooled over the sight of his boy stretched out on his bed. Blood rushed to his cock bulging against his jeans.</p>
<p>“Hey Jay, I wasn’t expecting you.” Kon swallowed and took a step towards the bed.</p>
<p>“I spent four weeks deep in the Amazon rain forest chasing drug shipments and while it was beautiful and kicking muscled ass was awesome, I also spent four weeks without air-conditioning, running water, and my boy toy. So, I’ve taken a week off. You’re taking a week off. I’ve already had your apartment stocked up. Now, get your ass over here because we’re not leaving until the week is up.”</p>
<p>Kon grinned stripping off his jacket and throwing it to the side. “Sounds good to me, baby boy.”</p>
<p>Jason grinned, biting his bottom lip as he slipped off the bed at his approach. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kon breathed against his lips.</p>
<p>“Good,” Jason shoved him. The mattress groaned under his weight as he fell back into it. He grinned like an idiot up at Jason who was living up to his Owl upbringing with that sly look.</p>
<p>“Owlman would kill you if he saw you wearing the El family shield.” Kon mused as he straddled his lap, pushing his shoulders down against the sheets. His large hands ran up muscled thighs relishing the soft lightly scarred skin. Thank the gods that Nightingale had been too overprotective to let him go around in his ridiculous shorts when he was Talon.</p>
<p>“Hmm, and Owlman and my brothers would cut your dick off if they knew some of the things you’ve done to me with it.” Jason smirked. His teal eyes gleamed with mischief.</p>
<p>“Damn, your fucking hot.”</p>
<p>Jason laughed sitting back. He let his fingertips trail down his Ultra's sculpted abs as he settled low on his hips, letting Kon feel Jason's own hard cock barely held in by his shorts. “Don’t you know flattery will get you everywhere?”</p>
<p>“Jay,”</p>
<p>“Hush,” He pressed a finger to his lips. “I’m going to do whatever I want to you first and you’re going to be a good little boy, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, talk dirty to me baby.”</p>
<p>“Asshole.”</p>
<p>Kon laughed. Jason smiled tugging at his shirt until he got the message to sit up and pull it off. He groaned at the feeling of his boy’s fingers working his jeans open and pulling his cock out.</p>
<p>Jason moaned at the sight, working his cock. “Fuck, I love how big and thick you are. You're so much bigger than me. Fill my hand so well. Sometimes I'm amazed at myself for taking your mammoth cock." He leaned over him, his hand gripping Kon's base as his tongue teased his head. "Love choking on you. Love the way you're so careful when you fuck me. You could tear me in half and yet you're so damn gentle."</p>
<p>"Baby," Kon groaned dropping his head back. Jason smiled lapping at the hard cock in front of him like he was candy. There were so many benefits to having a Kryptonian as a boyfriend. Kon was big. He was strong. He was flexible and he had amazing stamina. There had been many nights where Jason tested his own stamina against his. Testing Kon's restraint and control had left him with some impressive bruises and a very attentive boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Yeah, like that?" Jason panted against his cock. He stroked Kon in one long teasing pull. Kon grunted as if he had been punched the moment Jason took him in his mouth. He couldn't swallow all of him, pumping his hand over the parts Jason couldn't fit in his mouth. Kon's hand came down to curl into his hair, pulling just how he liked.</p>
<p>"Jay babe, come here. Let me taste you." Kon panted.</p>
<p>Jason's eyes flicked up to meet his resulting in another deep groan as Kon watched him slowly pull off with a pop. His fist kept pumping enjoying the slightly aborted thrusts.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Jason bit his lip.</p>
<p>"Yeah,"</p>
<p>Jason finally released him to clamor up until he was straddling Kon's shoulders. He snickered as Kon ripped his shorts away utterly ruining them before grabbing his ass and dragging him up to sit on his face. Jason braced against the mattress tossing his head back. Kon squeezed his plump ass revealing his already lube soaked hole. A groan escaped him before he dove in. He felt Jason jump the second he lapped at his wet hole. He loved his reactions, pressed his tongue flat against Jason's rim before curling to dip into his entrance. Jason gasped then moaned. His back arched though his stolen shirt hid the beautiful curve.</p>
<p>"Yeah, c'mon c'mon." Jason groaned as he started rocking his hips. Kon effectively kept him still with his grip, though he did enjoy Jason's growing desperate rutting.</p>
<p>Kon continued to lap at him, drawing more moans and even whines from him. His tongue slipped up, teasing Jason's stretched rim before pushing through. He was rewarded with a sharp whine and a hand curling into his hair. He brought teeth, lightly scrapping and tonguing as Jason's muscles clenched and his thighs quivered around his head. He listened to his stuttering breath, to the beat of his heart and rush of blood.</p>
<p>"Shit baby, you have no idea how much I wished I could drag you along to Bruce's stupid galas. All...all those-fuck-pricks trying to set me up with their kids or the-the old fucks trying to seduce me with their–ah ah-money and bullshit. They all think I'd-fuck, babe-I'd be content to sit on their arms. Damn, babe. I can just imagine their faces when-oh yeah, like that-when I come walking in with a beast like you."</p>
<p>Kon growled, vibrating into Jason's sensitive nerves and making him fall forward until his face was pressed into the sheets. Jason gripped his hair and humped hard against his face as his building orgasm steadily approached. Jason's whole body jerked. He was close, but there was no way Kon was going to let his boy come without fucking him first. Kon threw Jason down grabbing for the lube as he pinned him down. He paused in fumbling for his belt and buttons when he heard Jason chuckle.</p>
<p>"What are you laughing at?" Kon growled.</p>
<p>"Getting a little desperate, huh?" Jason panted. He was short of breath and blushing. Kon had done that. Kon had taken the mighty Tyto down. He grinned wrenching his pants open and coating it in lube. He leaned down over Jason's prone body.</p>
<p>"I'm not the one about to be begging for my cock." Kon growled low receiving a hard shudder from his boy. Jason rolled his head back with a deep moan then spread his legs for him. He grinned watching those blue eyes grow hungrier, lust making them shine. He ran his hands down Kon's chest, teasing his nipples. Kon rumbled low as he felt nails scratch up his sides to his back.</p>
<p>"C'mon Ultraboy, come ruin me again." Jason breathed into his ear.</p>
<p>"As you wish."</p>
<p>"Princess Bride, really?"</p>
<p>"You love it." Kon grinned guiding his cock to Jason's hole. He pressed forward, feeling his wet heat give way and let his mushroom head pop in. The rest of his thick length slid in slowly. He watched Jason's face contort into pleasure at the stretch. He felt Jason's muscles quiver around him, contracting and squeezing against his cock. Then Kon was settled deep inside his lover, his hips pressed flush to Jason's ass.</p>
<p>"I love you." Jason wrapped himself around Kon, smiling softly up at him through the haze of pleasure. His fingers caressed over Kon's cheeks. Kon's own expression softened. He let his fingers run through his hair and down his body to cup Jason's hip. Jason was no longer that small street kid Bruce found. He had grown thanks to the serum all Talons received, but Kon was still bigger and that was something he never let Jason live down. Slowly, Kon pulled back letting Jason feel every inch of his cock moving inside of him. It drew a sharp breath from the younger, causing him to arch and press their chest together.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Jay." Kon rocked his hips against Jason, steadily quickening his pace. He listened to Jason's grunts and soft moans. He watched his head fall back as the blush fell down his neck. "Hate it when you're gone and I can't come to see you. I can only listen to your heartbeat every night and hope you're not hurt. I can only listen to your breathing, to your sounds as you masturbate moaning my name."</p>
<p>“Pervert," Jason moaned as Kon's lips came down to his throat. He felt Kon's powers caressing every inch of skin. He could feel Kon's hand squeeze his hip as the other reached up to pin his wrists above his head. Still, Kon kept a steady rhythm fucking into his tight heat while his teeth worked bruises into his throat. His legs tightened around his boyfriend's waist pulling him up and changing the angle of Kon's cock. He whined the moment he felt it begin to hit his prostate.</p>
<p>Kon growled as he pulled back and brought Jason with him. He settled back on his knees with Jason in his lap humping against him. Kon's hands trailed down to tightly grip Jason's ass as he started bouncing Jason harder against him. His strength came into play making Jason seem weightless. His head rolled back with shameless moans falling from his lips.	</p>
<p>"Hey, Jay, look at me." Kon whispered against his throat, looping one arm around his lover's waist and freeing the other hand. Jason turned lustful eyes down at him before lunging forward to claim his mouth. He cupped Kon's face slipping his tongue past the Kryptonian's lips.</p>
<p>Kon watched as his beautiful boy bounced in his lap. He was truly a rare type of beautiful. Roughened by years on the street and painted in the aura of danger, he was not the graceful beauty of Nightingale nor was he the delicate beauty of Black Talon. He was a different beauty, but one that drew the eye all the same as his brothers. There was still a lingering taste innocence to him that gave rise to filthy desires. He was different from his brothers. He was dangerous. Anyone could sense it, but he wasn't like his brothers. Dick, Tim, even Damian all bleed a threatening vibe, one that had even the densest people keeping their distance and yet Jason for all his own deadly skills still held a more welcoming disposition.</p>
<p>Jason was the one sent into public jobs. He was the one that seduced targets. He drew interest with many seeing him as the most vulnerable of the Wayne wards. It explained why Jason's brothers were so protective though he was the second oldest. Kon had watched him leave countless targets flailing and bring both elite men and women to their knees ready to beg. Like his brothers, he drew the attention of those in the Syndicate and the Team as they watched him, often careful of his aggressively overprotective family. Even a few heroes were known to lust after him. Kon had fallen hard for that beauty, but then Jason hadn't dropped him on his ass. He let him in, let him see the real Jason Wayne and when he did, he was lost to him forever.</p>
<p>"Jay, I need to ask you something." Kon panted against Jason's throat.</p>
<p>Jason let out a breathless laugh. "Really? Right-right now?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Kon produced a small black box. He felt Jason freeze in his arms, heard his heart skip a beat as he paused in his movements.</p>
<p>"Kon?"</p>
<p>He flicked the small box open revealing an unusual, but perfect ring. It held three layers: a stone that was carved from a meteorite, harmless rock as his test verified, petrified wood, and obsidian. It was a beautiful combination of display with silver setting gorgeous diamonds. Jason's breath turned shaky as he turned wide questioning eyes to his partner.</p>
<p>"Jason Todd-Wayne, we've been together for six long years. We've been through shit and hell and I'm pretty sure that if you were going to leave my sorry ass you would have already. Will you marry me?"</p>
<p>Jason let out a shaky laugh. "Yes, yes you idiot, but uh, isn't this kind of an unconventional way to ask?"</p>
<p>Kon grinned as he set the box safely to the side. He wrapped his arms around his now fiance and fell back into the bed with Jason straddling his hips. "Everything about us is unconventional. Why not?"</p>
<p>Jason let out a laugh, throwing his head back and Kon groaned at the beauty who was his and his alone. He watched the tears gather in his eyes as he took a few short breaths and started up a new roll of his hips. Kon pulled him down to bring those tasty lips down to devour. Jason pulled back to press their foreheads together.</p>
<p>"How could I say anything but yes?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://garpie64.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>